


I Blame The Rain for This

by ChineseCabbage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not that it's funny or something, gives Tanaka a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseCabbage/pseuds/ChineseCabbage
Summary: about PDA, consent, rain, kiss, umbrella, and Tanaka (?)





	I Blame The Rain for This

The explanation for this situation is simple; suddenly, it’s raining. Only few of them bring their umbrella. And there aren’t much spare either in the locker room. Besides, Daichi and Suga are the seniors here, of course they have to relent and let Hinata and Kageyama get one each. Since it can get even more troublesome if, let’s say, they’re fighting for the small space under the umbrella which will make them drenched even more to the point they catch a cold and have to absent tomorrow, wasting one precious training session to be bedridden at home.

So it can’t be helped, Suga thinks to himself. So why the hell he has to feel this nervous, sharing an umbrella with Daichi?

Especially since that ignorant, volley-ball idiot doesn’t even blink when Suga suggests the idea. The loud thumping sound in his chest is ridiculous. They’ve been going out. They’ve been doing a lot more than just brushing shoulder under an umbrella in a rainy day, so ….

And then, Daichi pulls Suga’s shoulder closer to him, and Suga’s eyeball wants to jump out of its socket.

“… Err … Daichi …?” Suga whispers slowly.

“You should walk closer to me, your shoulder gets wet,” exclaims Daichi casually with the usual calm expression on his face.

“Not this close! We’re in public!” Suga hisses.

“So what? You can get sick.”

“Come on, your shoulder is drenched too!”

“Won’t be that bad if you stop struggling?” Suggest Daichi, “and freaking out.”

“You’re technically hugging me in public, I have all the rights to freak out.”

“Funny. You’re the one who gets all touchy—“

“—In your room. With privacy. Not on the road, in broad day light!”

“Well, just count it as me returning your affection?

“This is really funny. Aren’t you the 30-years-old-conservative-mentality-highschooler here?”

“I can be the not-conservative one too.”

“Huh?” Suga doesn’t really understand how their PDA argument turns to _this_ , especially when Daichi tilts the umbrella a little bit to the front to block their heads from unwanted vision, and kisses him.

It’s a soft and long kiss, and Suga has received so much more than that. But it’s raining, and they’re sharing an umbrella, and their shoulders are brushing against each other, and Daichi looks really cool like this, and his brain can’t—

“Err, _Senpai_ … we’re all still here,” interrupts Tanaka in a low mumble, a dozen of gaping faces is frozen behind him.

 ***

**Author's Note:**

> ((Daichi tilts the umbrella the wrong way))
> 
> ((Aww. Such an idiot <3))


End file.
